marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas Gideon (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gerry Conway; John Buscema | First = Fantastic Four Vol 1 #34 | Last = | HistoryText = Thomas Gideon, son of billionaire Gregory Gideon and his wife Claire, was born in Rochester, New York. He was a great fan of the Fantastic Four and tried to warn them of his father's plans to defeat them. When he was trapped by Gideon's variant of Doctor Doom's time machine, this brought Thomas' father to his senses and he decided to give up his plans of world copnquest . Thomas was aboard a private jet aircraft with his parents when it was caught in the heat-pulse and blast wave of a Russian nuclear weapon test. The plane crashed, killing all but Thomas and his father. Picked up by a Russian trawler, the two Gideons were eventually hospitalized. There they were told that they were dying of radiation poisoning. The elder Gideon spent his remaining months designing a device to tap the mutated genes of the hero team Fantastic Four which he believed would somehow reverse his cellular decay and that of his son at the expense of the Fantastic Four's lives. His selfish scheme was thwarted by the hero team, and the elder Gideon was killed when his pawn, the robot Dragon Man, broke free of his control. In the midst of the wreckage appeared the alien Shaper of Worlds, attracted to the site by the dreams of one of Gideon's henchmen. Though the henchman's dreams proved inadequate, the Shaper took Thomas Gideon, cured him of his fatal disease, and helped him attain his true potential. As Glorian, the young man left Earth with the Shaper to undertake learning the Shaper's skills. Still an Earthling at heart, Glorian often returned to Earth and involved himself in the lives of its superheroes. At one point, Glorian tried to help the monster known as the Hulk by giving him his heart's desire. Instead, however, Hulk became involved in a plot against Glorian by the demon Satannish, who was after Glorian's soul. In the end, the Hulk intervened on behalf of Glorian, and so saved Glorian from Satannish's grasp. Later, Glorian was attracted to the fevered dreams of the young mutants known as Generation X. Glorian helped the mutants from being lost at sea. | Powers = Glorian has the ability to generate, to control and to manipulate the tachyons, a particle group which travels at a speed superior to the one of the light (in contrast to particles of our universe which they seem to be limited by physical laws that they prevent that no of them travels more express than the speed of light). Glorian uses its control on the tachyons to voluntarily create hyperspace bridges with aspect of arcoiris, and flying on them, he is able to travel at speeds superior to the light. Glorian can travel between Solar System, or to the interior of a planet. Like apprentice of the Shaper of Worlds, Glorian learned its ability to reorganize by means of telepathic manipulation the reality, manipulating the energy that conforms the lines of the reality that is to say, that that maintains the cohesion between different atoms from the reality. Glorian can travel between Solar System, or to the interior of a planet. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glorian }}